Children of the Moon
by MonochromeOtter
Summary: Our main character in this story is Lynden Harmon. He's a big mystery to the world, full of secrets. A lot has changed since he was taken away from his family. Now he finds himself hosting some werewolves in his home just to solve some problem completely unrelated to him... As long as things pass quickly and he can return to the life before this all... if only he were so lucky.
1. Chapter 1

The house felt crowded more than ever, driving Lynden to head outside into the heat. The neighborhood was depressing, everyone on the street lived in poverty. Streets were as broken as the sidewalks. Lawns were long since dead or horribly overgrown. On days not overtaken by heat children often played outside. As soon as the sun started to go down there would be baseball game going on in the street. Plenty of Lynden's cousins would be involved in that. Especially since the house would only grow hotter once dinner was started.

A car caught Lynden's attention. It would've caught anyone's attention as it was an expensive car. The neighborhood was usually avoided by all sorts of people, even some of the actual residents. The model was even something of the current year. Had the driver gotten lost? And yet they could afford that car they most certainly could afford a GPS system in their vehicle.

Lynden had to glance around when he realized the car stopped right in front of his home. The man that got out was wearing sunglasses and an expensive suit. Well everything about him seemed expensive, even his haircut. He had sandy blond hair and very pale skin. The man was probably in his late twenties or early thirties. There was something about him that had Lynden's hair standing on end.

Something wasn't right.

Instinct told Lynden to run, to go inside and lock the door. Despite the feeling Lynden remained sitting on the porch steps. He continued to watch the man as he approached. The man smiled and lowered his sunglasses. He was doing a good job at seemings friendly, and yet Lynden knew it was just an act. He couldn't really explain how he knew, only he did.

"Hello," The man greeted, "You must be Lynden Harmon."

Lynden remained silent. He didn't want to know how this guy knew his name. The fact that there didn't seem to be anyone around, no one was even peeking threw windows, worried Lynden. This man was dangerous. There was a darkness to his eyes that had nothing to do with them being brown. This was the kind of guy that enjoyed hurting others.

"My name is Alan, I'm your biological father." He held out his hand to complete his introduction.

Lynden knew he was a liar. Alan probably wasn't even his name.

It was more likely that this was one of the men that killed Lynden's father.

"I've got to get back inside." Lynden didn't give any excuse, he simply stood up.

Just as he turned the man grabbed him. The struggle was futile. Lynden was only twelve and he was so significantly smaller than the man. He cried out for help and that was the end of that. The guy injected him with something and it was instantaneous. One moment Lynden was drawing breath to scream out again and the next he was paralyzed. He could see all that was going on, but he couldn't say or move. It brought on a true horror that Lynden had never known before. This was far more frightening then having to give a presentation in front of a classroom of other preteens. In fact Lynden would never complain about giving speeches in front of a classroom ever again… if he survived this.

Javier shifted nervously in his seat. While the table was in a private corner away from any prying eyes, he was still worried someone he knew might recognize him. Or rather he was worried a werewolf from his pack would see him there. It was his subconscious working at him. The alpha had given orders not to get help from any outsiders. That included anyone who wasn't pack.

Lynden adjusted his glasses, so he wasn't looking over the frames as he watched Javier. "Relax, we're just having dinner and afterward all you need to do is give me that number you've been wanting to call."

His voice was soothing enough that Javier wanted to relax. In fact after ordering a meal it was almost like any other day. They spoke about work. Lynden worked in a different department but they worked for the same company. It was Joseph that had directed Javier in Lynden's direction. Everything leading to this dinner had been done in a way that no orders had been defied. In fact plenty of things were overlooked because the alpha wanted the help just as much as anyone else in the pack.

"I hope everything goes well for you," Lynden bid as he took the piece of paper from Javier. "Tell Maria I said hi."

Once outside the restaurant Lynden got out his phone and dialed the number. The faster he got this out of the way, the faster he could return to his semi-normal life. Or rather the faster he could be done with something involving werewolves. Supernatural beings were bound to have one problem or another, all dangerous, but that didn't mean that Lynden had to get involved in all of them. In this he was glad he was passing the buck to some other unfortunate soul.

"Hello, this is Bran Conrick. May I ask who's calling?"

"Good evening," Lynden said as he unlocked his car, "I'm calling on behalf of the local werewolf pack here in Meridian, Idaho. They're in some sort of trouble, yet have been forbidden to directly ask for aid. I don't know any further details, yet they are sure you can help. My name is Lynden Harmon and if you need to reach me again after this call, this is the number you can contact me by."


	2. Chapter 2

Lynden was half asleep as he let his visitors inside his home. The current shift he was put on him had turned him into a nocturnal creature. He didn't do days that started before one. He was beyond groggy, grumpy would be the better adjective especially when he hadn't wanted to be all that involved in this whole case. Lynden had only been the messenger, its not like he knew anything that was going on.

The two were probably there to keep an eye on him as much as get the pack out of trouble.

"There's a guest room adjacent to the bathroom, kitchen-living room." He pointed in the direction before really opening his eyes to get a look at the couple. They were stunning, the kind of couple that would turn heads. His intimidating personage really made her stand out as gentle and the approachable one. While he was very dominant, enough that a suggestion would have someone jumping to it as if it were an order, she was just as protective and dangerous. "Do either of you want some coffee?"

"Yes please," The woman said with a polite smile, "It was kind of a long drive."

Lynden noticed the man was growing unhappy with Lynden's lack of manners. His wife wasn't too fond of Lynden's greeting either. Well it wasn't as if Lynden was too enthusiastic about werewolves and he hadn't really wanted one, let alone two, inside his home. Being grumpy and a little bit rude was a better alternative than his other reaction upon being told that he was going to house some unwanted guests.

Caffeine helped a lot. It took off a lot of the edge.

"The pack hasn't been heard of for months now," Charles said getting straight to business, "Do you have any idea as to why?"

Lynden shook his head, "I could only tell you that four or five months ago the men I work with who happen to be werewolves took leave for quite some time. I'm sure with a little investigation all pack members did. Javier, he's the one that gave me that personal number, made any suggestions that none of them were allowed to ask for help. They're all scared, and it isn't their alpha they're scared of."

"What do you think it is they're scared of?" Anna asked, she seemed to be going over a few things that could keep a whole pack of werewolves frightened and in its control.

"Isn't that why you two are here? To figure it out?" Lynden refilled his mug, "It could be a fae, but they all locked themselves in the reservations, it could be a witch, or perhaps a vampire? There are plenty of things out in the world."

"Are you possibly one of those things?" Charles asked his expression was difficult to read.

However, Lynden didn't need expressions or emotions to read people. The man was curious why he couldn't figure out what Lynden was. He was also trying to figure out if Lynden was any sort of danger. These were the kind of things that Lynden couldn't pick up while on a phone. All he needed to do was be in the presence, a conversation with the person made it easy. A sort of empathy that he had always had, since he was born.

"What I am is not relevant to the reason you are here." Lynden replied, his posture a little rigid. "I also am not willing to share such personal information. I'm an alley, and that's all you really need to know right now."


End file.
